Sleepover
by Mr. Evil Eyes
Summary: The gals are having a sleepover and the guys are desperate to know of it...so are you? Read story for more details...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R and R.


WARNING - I do not own Get Backers, though, I really wish I did. I am also really crazy with a weird imagination, so, if my ideas get wild sometimes, don't mind them.

Get Backers – Sleepover…

"**Hey Mayumi," said a girl in Natsumi's class, "You are coming to my sleepover, aren't you?"**

"**Oh, yeah…"**

**Natsumi who was sitting nearby heard the conversation. She had never been to a sleepover or slumber party or pajama party (too many names!) and really wanted to check out one. Biggest Problem – No one had invited her to one…**

"**I wish someone would invite me to a sleepover," thought Natsumi and suddenly she said aloud, "Hey, why don't I host a sleepover party?"**

**And everyone looked at her.**

"**Just talking to myself," she said with a silly grin.**

**That evening at Honky Tonk – **

"**Hey Ban, Ginji, do you think that my idea of hosting a sleepover is good?"**

"**Yeah," replied Ban secretly hoping she invited him and Ginji as well.**

"**Yeah, if that's what you wish," smiled Ginji.**

"**Okay, then I'll invite Hevn, Sakura, Himiko and Madoka"**

"**That's it?" Ban said looking stunned.**

"**Didn't I make it clear that this sleepover is for GIRLS only?" Natsumi said sternly.**

"**Right"**

**Natsumi then dialed the number to Hevn's cell-phone. She asked Hevn whether she could make it to the sleepover. The answer was 'yes'. She then called the others and asked them if they were free enough to make it to the party. Luckily for her, she got positive replies.**

"**It's fixed for Saturday night," announced the sweet, seventeen year old waitress.**

"**Cool!" grinned Ginji, "Have fun!"**

"**Thanks"**

**On Saturday morning Ban and Ginji suddenly decided to land up in Mugenjou.**

"**Hi Makubex…" smirked Ban and Ginji evilly.**

"**Hi guys, long time no see," said Makubex feeling awkward.**

"**We have a job for you"**

"**What is that?"**

"**Is Sakura in?" queried Ginji.**

"**No, but, why the hell would you want to know that?"**

"**It involves Sakura as well as four other cute girls," said Ban unable to control himself.**

"**Is it something to do with Natsumi's sleepover?"**

"**Kind of," said Ginji, "Can we please talk inside?"**

"**Sure"**

**Makubex led them inside into his house. He seemed to have made a lot of progress since the last time they had seen him. His house looked very professionally decorated now. Most likely, it had been done by an interior designer. **

"**Nice house you got there, Makubex," said Ginji seating himself on the comfortable couch.**

"**Like it?" said Makubex enthusiastically, "Sakura did the interiors of the entire house"**

"**Did she now?" said Ban raising his eyebrows, "She certainly is very creative"**

"**Yeah, she is," smiled Makubex, "So what did you guys want to tell me?"**

"**I'm sure you are aware that Sakura is attending Natsumi's sleepover party tonight?" started Ban.**

"**Yup"**

"**Do you have a camera that will be able to spy on the girls, long distance?" Ginji asked hungrily.**

"**Why do you want one?"**

"**Just answer our question, geek boy," said Ban impatiently.**

"**I have one, but, if you want to use one for your perverted ways, then I'm sorry"**

"**Come on," urged Ginji, "You know you want to"**

"**Want to what?"**

"**You know you want to give us the camera," continued Ban.**

"**Of course, not"**

"**Please…"pleaded chibi Ginji.**

"**Only on one condition," said Makubex with a glint in his eyes, "You have to let me join you in your plan"**

"**Forget it!" barked Ban.**

"**You're in!" said Ginji dancing about happily.**

**Ban shot him a questioning look.**

"**Oh, come on," said Ginji, "After all every job is incomplete without Makubex's participation in it," he said giving Ban a look that clearly said 'we donkeys can't handle a device of high technology without breaking into two pieces' while Makubex basked in the glory of Ginji's praise.**

"**I'll tell you guys about it," said Makubex finally returning to his usual self, "I invented it last week and I have been looking for someone to test it on. I call it the SDAVDC"**

"**What???" said Ban and Ginji looking anything but surprised.**

"**Oh, it stands for Super Duper Audio Video Displaying Camera"**

"**I almost thought it stands for Sick and Dumb…" started Ban but Ginji cut him across saying, "Continue Makubex"**

"**As I was saying, my camera shows anything from audio to video, depending upon my settings. It also has a specialty. It turns invisible when it comes into contact with hair"**

"**Hair?" said both Ginji and Ban (this time they were surprised!)**

"**Yes"**

"**How unusual," said Ban looking interested.**

"**I'm going to place it on Sakura's head," said Makubex thoughtfully, "And activate it whilst she's with me, because while activation and deactivation, the cam glows red. Once that is done, we can rest in peace and watch the show."**

"**Cool! So, just do it properly, okay," said Ginji, "We'll come here at 9:00 pm. That okay with you?"**

"**Sure"**

"**See you later, alligator"**

"**In a while, crocodile"**

**Meanwhile, Natsumi was busy preparing for her sleepover, not that it needed any preparations…**

**Sakura who was just about to leave (oops! It slipped my mind to tell you that it's 8:30pm) was suddenly summoned by Makubex. **

"**Hi, Sakura"**

"**Hello there, Makubex," said Sakura looking utterly confused, "Actually, I was just leaving for Natsumi's place, so…"**

"**Hey Sakura," said Makubex, hit with a sudden wave of inspiration, "There's something on your head"**

"**What is it?" said Sakura brushing her hair roughly, "Is it still there?"**

"**It hasn't gone yet…" said Makubex thoroughly enjoying himself, "I'll do it for you"**

**He immediately positioned the camera in her hair.**

"**Oh, turns out, it was nothing after all," said Makubex smugly.**

"**No time for jokes, Makubex," growled Sakura.**

"**Sorry," laughed Makubex stupidly, "Just look here, Sakura," he said so he could see the camera while it got activated.**

"**Now what?" groaned Sakura wondering what could possibly go wrong now.**

"**Nothing, just admiring your pretty face," said Makubex, trying to act dreamy while pressing the key used for activation of the camera on his computer.**

"**Oh, stop it, Makubex, don't embarrass me," said Sakura sweetly.**

**Makubex would have surely been dead by now if Sakura had been anywhere near a mirror. The camera glowed so brightly that Makubex was starting to doubt this plan. What if he pressed the de-activation button by mistake, all the girls present with Sakura would undoubtedly notice the camera glowing. And the boys would be dissected since Sakura knew about this invention.**

"**You're looking really beautiful today, Sakura"**

"**Thank you so much," blushed Sakura, "Can I go now?"**

"**Yes, you may take leave"**

"**Thank you," grinned Sakura and started towards the door, "Bye! Be sure you have your dinner on time"**

"**Yeah, don't worry about me, you just enjoy yourself"**

"**Bye!"**

"**Step one – successful," Makubex told himself and after sometime he heard the doorbell ring.**

"**Coming," said Makubex and ran towards the door.**

**When he opened the door, he not only found Ban and Ginji outside but also Jubei, Kazuki, Shido and Haruki lined up.**

"**What the hell are all these guys doing here?" roared Ban angrily.**

"**I invited them," said Makubex firmly, "Their girlfriends are attending the sleepover as well"**

"**I get the reason Zooboy's here," said Ban rudely, "But what are String-Cheese, Needle Boy and the pathetic clown here?"**

"**Well, you needn't be so rude, Mr. Evil Eyes," said Haruki in a so called 'hurt' tone, "I am a connoisseur of this art"**

"**Blah, blah, blah, Mr. Connoisseur," drawled Ban, "Okay, I get the clown's and Zooboy's reason but what about the other two?"**

"**We just came to support Makubex on the inauguration of his invention," said Kazuki saying the first thing that came to his mind.**

"**Oh, yeah…" said Jubei.**

"**You might think that's a very good reason, but it isn't good enough to fool me," continued Ban angrily.**

"**Oh, come on, now Ban," smiled Ginji, "If they are here, then let them join in the fun"**

"**Yeah, whatever"**

"**So, guys," said Makubex, "Are we ready for FUN?"**

"**Yeah, right," said all the other guys in unison, "Let's start our job"**

"**All right," said Makubex smiling evilly and he pressed the button which would turn on the camera (remember, it was only activated earlier…).**

**At first, they could see a very blurry view, but in a few seconds time it turned normal. They could now see a very brightly lit place all around them and hear something that sounded like a lot of girls giggling while having dinner.**

"**Thank you so much for inviting us, Natsumi," they heard Sakura say (they couldn't see her obviously as the camera was on her head!).**

"**Oh, it's my pleasure," said Natsumi (they could see her now!).**

"**She looks so cute in that skirt, doesn't she?" said Ban looking at her hungrily.**

"**It's working, it's working," jumped Makubex.**

"**What's working?" asked Ginji looking confused.**

"**The camera, obviously"**

"**Oh…"**

"**Himiko looks cute…" said Haruki thoughtfully, "Can I have her, Ban?"**

"**What are you asking me for? Of course, you can. I mean, I'm only friends with her so it doesn't really matter"**

"**Cool!"**

**They watched the girls as they ate their dinner. Finally, Madoka, who finished eating said, "I'm going to change into my pyjamas, who wants to go next?" **

"**I'll go next," said Sakura, "Any problem?"**

"**Nope," said Himiko stuffing the last piece of meat into her mouth, "I'll go after Sakura and then…"**

"**I'll go," said Hevn, "And then Natsumi, obviously"**

"**Sure!" smiled Natsumi.**

"**Natsumi," said Himiko slowly, "Your cooking is wonderful!"**

"**Thank you for the compliment. I'm happy you like it"**

"**There's a lot you don't know about Natsumi's hidden talents," said Hevn sassily.**

"**Maybe"**

**In about a quarter of an hour, all the girls finished changing into their night-clothes. **

"**Hey," said Makubex with a maniacal note in his voice, "Sakura's pyjamas are cute aren't they?"**

"**You find pyjamas with rabbit feet on them cute?" muttered Ban disbelievingly.**

"**Kind of" **

"**You forgot he's still a kid, Ban," said Kazuki softly.**

"**Right"**

"**Whom are you calling a kid?"**

"**Duh…"**

**The girls watched a bit of T.V. and then went to Natsumi's bedroom. It was a huge bedroom with a lot of pink coloured things all around. Basically, it was a typical seventeen year old high school girl's bedroom. **

"**Hey girls, any idea as to what we should do next?" asked Natsumi looking muddled.**

"**I have an idea," said Hevn al of a sudden, "Why don't we tell secrets?"**

"**Cool!" exclaimed Sakura, Madoka, Himiko and Natsumi.**

"**Let's spin a bottle and whoever it comes on will tell a secret," said Natsumi.**

"**Please let me know when it's my turn," squeaked Madoka.**

"**Sure"**

"**The moment I've been waiting for has arrived," Ban hissed into Makubex's ears.**

"**Yeah…" drawled Ginji.**

**The girls started spinning a bottle and the first chance was that of-**

"**Natsumi!" screamed all the remaining girls and started giggling.**

"**Is that really how girls behave?" said Jubei and Shido in unison, "That's perfectly stupid and shameful"**

"**Why is it _shameful_?" questioned Ban uncertainly.**

"**It's shameful to say that we know them," they both replied.**

"**I see…"**

"**I don't really have a secret," said Natsumi going red, "But then, when I was washing the dishes at Honky Tonk the other day, Ban secretly took my picture"**

"**Is that supposed to be a secret?" said Himiko disbelievingly, "I would suppose that pervert to do something like that everyday"**

"**Who does she think she's calling a pervert?" jumped Ban angrily.**

"**Relax, Ban," said Ginji lazily, "You know it's the truth"**

"**Yes, but how dare she say that in front of all those girls?"**

"**Whom are you talking about?" **

"**Natsumi, of course"**

"**Chillax"**

"**Okay, maybe that wasn't a good secret after all," said Natsumi, "All right, I remember an incident that occurred sometime ago. I was in the 8th grade when we had a dance party in our school. As usual we had to hunt for suitable guys to carry to the party. At that time, a really cute guy named Takeshi Ozawa was the top favourite of the class. Everyone adored him. I did as well. I decided to ask him out for the dance. The best part was – he agreed. I was on top of the world that such a cute guy's actually come out with me"**

**Somewhere, a few miles away, a person named Ban Mido growled.**

"**But then," continued Natsumi, "When the party night came, he danced fabulously. Even then everything was fine. But the moment he started eating, I knew I was out with the wrong guy"**

"**Why?" asked the others curiously.**

"**That's because he had no manners of eating at all. He would simply put something into his mouth and chew like a cow. Everyone could see the food gradually changing inside his mouth."**

"**Eurgh…" said all the boys and girls.**

"**That's right, and believe it or not, even after showing me his wonderful _virtues_, he wanted to drop me home"**

"**So did you agree?" asked Madoka curiously.**

"**I had no other choice… it was definitely better than walking home all by myself. But then, he tried to do something which I kicked him on his shin for"**

"**What did he try to do?" jumped Ban and Himiko.**

"**He tried to… _kiss_ me"**

"**WHAT THE HELL!!!" screamed Hevn and Ban.**

"**Yes. But I didn't agree so you can relax"**

"**Thank goodness," breathed both Sakura and Ban.**

"**So, have you spoken to the guy since?" inquired Himiko.**

"**No. He left after some months. His family shifted to the US"**

"**That's lucky," smiled Madoka.**

"**Maybe"**

"**Next round of spinning the bottle," announced Hevn, "Move aside, Natsumi"**

"**Sure"**

**The bottle started spinning again and this time it stopped on-**

"**HIMIKO!" said all the girls and Ban.**

"**What's your secret?" giggled Hevn.**

"**Well, I've never really told this to anyone so please don't laugh at me, said Himiko uncomfortably.**

"**You can trust us," grinned Sakura and Natsumi nodded.**

"**I think I know what she's going to say," murmured Ban.**

"**What?!" interrogated Ginji.**

"**Not something you guys should know, so please don't ask me to disclose private information"**

"**Please, Ban,"**

"**Just shut up and listen"**

"**Okay"**

"**I used to suck my thumb," said Himiko turning completely red, "Until I was 13"**

"**Oh my God!" exclaimed Natsumi and Hevn.**

"**I couldn't stop until one day when Ban saw me tucked in bed with my thumb into my mouth. After that day, I thought I could die of shame. My biggest secret had been unfolded in front of a complete stranger"**

**The girls had a great time grinning… in their minds obviously…**

"**What did you do then?" asked Natsumi slowly.**

"**I told him to shut his mouth and never tell anyone about it. But it actually helped me in a way. I got rid of this habit in fear of being seen by Ban once again."**

"**I remember that," said Ban gleefully.**

"**Did it really happen that way, Ban?" questioned Ginji.**

"**Of course it did, you moron"**

**Makubex started to laugh so loudly that everyone was a bit surprised. **

"**Are you okay, Makubex?" inquired Ginji feeling doubtful about Makubex's sanity.**

**But Makubex couldn't hear anything being so absorbed in laughing. In fact, he had no idea how his laughter would pay him. He kept laughing and laughing until he pressed the de-activation button by mistake.**

**Immediately the device glowed red in Sakura's hair. Natsumi noticed it and said-**

"**Sakura, I think you got a glow worm in your hair"**

"**What?"**

"**Yes, something just glowed red but I thought glow worms are green and yellow. Maybe some new species"**

"**Did you say glow red?"**

"**I sure did"**

"**It's Makubex!!!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Sakura explained the invention to the girls and they were in such a rage that Makubex would be sure to be murdered.**

"**Lets go girls and show them GIRL POWER," shouted Hevn.**

"**Right!!!"**

"**Uh-oh guys," squealed Makubex, "I pressed the de-activation button by mistake. Now what do we do?"**

"**I suggest one thing," said Ban in a tiny voice, "Lets run"**

"**Don't leave me behind…" yelled Makubex.**

**But before anyone could say anything, the door burst open and the girls stormed in (mind you each one of them had a heavy bamboo stick in their hand which they had borrowed from some Maze City dealer).**

**They all came towards the guys sweetly and were about to raise their sticks when Makubex started crying…**

"**SPARE US, PLEASE SPARE US!"**

"**What's with him?" asked Ginji.  
"How do I know, he's your weird friend, right?" replied Ban, "Whatever device he's prepared better be good," he said as he saw Makubex squealing and writhing on the floor.**

"**I am dying to see Hevn in her heart design night suit," smirked Ginji dreamily.**

**Now do you realize what was happening?**


End file.
